Fallon
"When this is over you will know respect for Death" Fallon is the leader of the Dark Ones and a human Dark one hybrid. His Dark One essance having fused with the essance of Ianto Jones to create a new life form. Creation Fallon came into existance when a Dark One captured and started feeding on Ianto Jones shortly after the events of House of the Dead. Durring the feeding process a one in a billion anomoley occured where rather than the human essance being absorbed it instead combined with the Dark one essance. The result was a being that was neither human or Dark One. The Curse of the Miricle When Miricle Day occured the Dark ones found their food source all but diminished; no death meant no human souls to feed on. Fallon was forced to watch his kind slowly die and turn on each other in hunger. Being a hybrid allowed Fallon a greater level of intelligence than most of his kind who operated on instinct or low level intellect. Meeting with other Hybrids they worked to acsess the Dark One core memory; a repositary of the intellect of the consumed souls and learnt of the Miricle through souls that belonged to the Three Families that had been consumed over the years. They also learnt the families were aware of them and cosidered the Dark Ones as Plan B if the Miracle failed. Furious at this attack on their kind the Dark ones began a plot of their own wich would come to fruishon shorltly after Miricle day. A Long Game Prior to the start of Season Five Fallon and several Dark Ones were released into the realm of the living by the Families. An agreement was propossed. A fresh food supply in exchange for ridding them of their foes and presenting the families in a good light. The plan was for the Dark ones to attack secretly and then publicly with the Families stopping them and appearing as the heroes of the hour. Fallon and the other Hybrids agreed to this and orchastrayted several attacks on civillians and goverment officials. These attacks drew the attention of both the media and Torchwood. While the media and public was instantly conviced by the families mock defeats of the Dark ones Torchwood wasnt and began investigating. Durring the investigation Jack encountered Fallon in a warehouse feeding on some workers and fought him. While Jack was intially dominant in the fight due to his combat training Fallon turned the tied when he transformed into his Dark One form; its brute strength overwhelming Jack. It was only thanks to the timely arival of the rest of the team with UV lamps that they were able to drive the monster back. Fallon would spend the nest few episodes recuparating from his UV induced injuries while organising the remaining Hybrids to set up the next face of the Dark One plan in his absense. Exposed Fallon's former human identity is exposed durring an attack on a fundraiser to help the families of victims of the Dark One attacks over the past few weeks. Having infultrayted the event Torchwood planned to expose the families connection to the Dark ones with stole footage showing the collaboration. What the team dont know is that the Dark Ones have infultrayted the event and are stealing Personality Fallon is loyal to his allies, but dangerous to those he considers to be his enemies. He is able to "play long games" with his enemies and personaly orchastrayted the Dark One's entrance into our world by pretending to go along with the Three Familes plan and then betraying them. Despite being a hybrid he relates more to his Dark One brethrin than humans; viewing humans as corrupt, arrogant and violent. He rationalises the Dark One invasion as a method to teach humans their place; seeing the miricle as a testament to Man's arrogance. While humans would think of the Dark ones a savage because of their feeding, Fallon viewes them as honest in their motives; with concepts such as greed and power being impossile for his kind. Despite his beliefies of humans he has a soft spot for children; viewing them as perfect and innocent and as a rule never feeds them and kills anyone who would ever harm a child. Abbilities *Shadow Travel: Like all Dark Ones Fallon is capable of travaling through the shadowes from one location to another. The abillity is stronger if there is little sunlight in the area *Enhanced Stregth: He is stronger than an average human and in his monster form is capable of smashing through a marble surface with little effort. *Energy Draining: Like all Dark Ones he needs to feed and dose so by absorbing the life force of a victim. This can be done through touch. *Shapeshifting: Fallon is capable of reshaping himself into a monsterous form that is closer to a Dark one Creature but larger and more powerfull. Physical Appearance He as the same appearance as Ianto Jones except his skin is pale. His body is also covered in a shadow like mass that usually remains concealed in his body. When he is stressed or threatned the mass will seap through his porers and reshape a part or all of his body into a monsterous form. Before his identity is revealed he concealed his face with his Dark One form giving it the appearance he was wearing some kind of mask. His mask is a horned wolf like creature. When transformed the wolf mask trasforms into a fully functioning lupine head and he grows a second pair of arms and a tail. His legs and back become covered in hard scails like those of and alligator.His Dark One Form stands taller than most humans and is jet black covered in a mixture of fur and scales. Despite being more muscular in this form he is still quite fast. Weaknesses *Suron Radiation: A substance used by the families to keep the Dark Ones in line though it is eventualy revealed to be harmless and Fallon and his allies only pretnded to be harmed by it. *Sunlight: Having come from a dimension devoid of light he is extreamly sensative to sunlight with prelonged exposure causing serious burns and pain. Quotes *''I will give you this one warning, turn back now and I wont kill you'' *''You think we're monsters!, have you humans ever looked in a mirror? you lie, cheat, steal and murder your own brothers for trivial things like power and wealth.'' *''I dont eat the young'' *''Tonight there will be a thousand open graves filled with the bile of this city, I'm doing you all a favour.''